


Forget Me Not

by papyruswiki



Series: Kingdings Week 2021 [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, it's more implied they might like each other than anything but i am counting it, kingdings week 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29971146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papyruswiki/pseuds/papyruswiki
Summary: Gaster is a frequent visitor to Asgore's throne room... usually. Today, he arrives late, and with a heavy burden.
Relationships: Asgore Dreemurr/W. D. Gaster
Series: Kingdings Week 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204433
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Forget Me Not

If it weren’t for Dr. Gaster, every day would have felt the same to Asgore.

Every day, Asgore got up, got dressed, made himself breakfast, looked out the windows of the throne room, and went back to his bedroom to write “Nice day today!” in his diary. He would then don his cape and crown and start on whatever kingly business he had that day.

Generally, that was when things got interesting.

Dr. Gaster, mad scientist that he was, would often come rushing in during a meeting with someone else and say that he had found some new secret to souls, or a new possible way of breaking the barrier, or a new use for the CORE. He would then realize Asgore was in the middle of a meeting, apologize, and go wait outside until he was finished. Somehow, Asgore never got annoyed with that. He appreciated that someone was enthusiastic about their job.

Today, though, Gaster did not come like he usually did. All the meetings for the day were done, and Asgore was currently watering the flowers of the throne room. He was starting to get worried. Usually, failure to show up sometime during the day meant Gaster had suffered an injury.

Soon enough, however, Asgore became aware of a presence just outside the throne room. “Hello?” he called.

Gaster slowly came into view, his normal bright and cheerful demeanor… gone. He looked emotionally ragged, drained. He glanced once at Asgore, then gazed down at the floor.

“Howdy, Wings!” Asgore greeted him in the way he would after the day’s work was over. “Is something the matter?”

Gaster reached up to run a hand over his skull, and then sighed. “Hello, Asgore,” he said. “I…” He leaned against the doorframe, unable to say anything more.

“Wings… come here.” Asgore went over to Gaster and put an arm around his shoulders, guiding him to the front of the throne. “Sit.”

Together, they took spots in the middle of the golden flower garden, gazing out the hole that was the only window to the outside world.

“Now, Wings… what is it?” Asgore prompted gently.

Gaster looked up at the ceiling and closed his eyes. “It’s finally occurred to me that… I don’t have the answers to everything. Especially not the problem of the barrier.” He opened his eyes and gazed down at his hands. “I want… I want so badly to be able to stop the killing of humans. For their sakes, _and_ for yours. But the magic of the barrier… whatever it is, it’s too ancient, too powerful… I can’t…” He clenched his fists, which were shaking.

“That was never your job, Wings,” said Asgore. He laid a paw over Gaster’s hands. “Your job is to make the Underground a more comfortable place for all of us. And you have more than succeeded.”

“But…”

“No ‘buts’ about it. The barrier is… my burden.” Asgore’s voice was heavy. “I appreciate that you want to help, and if there were any way you could, I would allow it. But there is no other way that I can see.”

“You don’t think… when you get the final soul… will you forget us?” Gaster whispered. He looked up into Asgore’s face. “Forget me?”

“W. D. Gaster, I could never forget you as long as I live.” Asgore smiled and ran his paw over Gaster’s skull. “If there is anything, besides my long-lost wife and children, that could help me retain myself in godhood… it is you.”

Gaster smiled, tears beginning to run from his eye sockets. He could say nothing.

Asgore’s arm snaked around Gaster’s shoulders once again, and the two of them stayed there together in the garden, Gaster’s sobs being the only thing to break the silence.

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! there's a Kingdings Week held by my friend on Twitter and I thought I'd take part! so, here's the first one!
> 
> prompt: garden
> 
> let me know what you think :]
> 
> **undertalegay:** UT/DR tumblr  
>  **@papydarlin:** personal twitter


End file.
